Papeles inversos
by Cuervo Rojo
Summary: ¿Interesado en un AU universitario donde Asami sea la porrista popular y codiciada y Korra una más del montón? ¿Queriendo ver cómo sería la vida de una chica queriendo llamar la atención de una morena? ¿Leyendo esto como un anuncio de teletienda? ¡No esperes más! Acompañen a Asami en su aventura por hacer que Korra se fije en ella, aún pudiendo tener a cualquiera bajo sus encantos.
1. Encuentro

**Descargo de respondabilidad. Los personajes de La leyenda de Korra no me pertenecen.**

Muchos de ustedes se preguntarán ¿Otro AU escolar donde la popular y codiciada es Asami, y la chica "tomboy" es Korra? Sí ¿Korra gusta de Asami y va a tratar de llamar su atención y de salir con ella, aún con varios rivales por el amor de ella? Ahí viene el error. No van a ver eso en esta historia.

Asami era la más popular de la universidad. Resaltaba no solo por ser una genio y por tener las notas más altas de su carrera, sino por su belleza radiante y por su personalidad.

Todo el mundo querría algo con ella. Tuvo varias propuestas, y todas las rechazó ¿Por qué? Por ser una lesbiana de clóset.

Ninguna chica se fijaba en ella. Solo recibía cartas de amor y chocolates de sus compañeros y otros estudiantes de distintas carreras. Eso provocaba que aceptara los obsequios, pero cuando llegaba a su casa, dejaba los regalos a un lado y entraba a su cuarto, agobiada.

Los hombres le agradaban, incluso tuvo el agrado de compartir noches de videojuegos con varios de su carrera. Pero, debía reconocer, no se sentía atraída por ninguno de ellos.

Ella estaba sentada junto a Mako, su amigo íntimo. Él sabía de los gustos de Asami, por ello ella siempre acudía a él con más frecuencia, causando varios malentendidos.

Ambos almorzaban cuando Asami fijó la vista hacia adelante. Sus ojos se abrieron como platos al presenciar la figura de una mujer corriendo tras su perro, quien se podía apreciar, sostenía entre sus fauces el calzón de su dueña.

Todo el mundo miraba la escena con mucha gracia, más porque aquella prenda íntima poseía estampados de Bob Esponja. Pero, bajo la visión de Asami, ella era toda una diosa: el movimiento de sus brazos balanceándose rítmicamente en la carrera, sus piernas moviéndose con tal fuerza que parecía impulsar todo un mundo, y su mirada penetrante provocó que la hija del magnate Hiroshi Sato quedara embobada.

—...sami... —Hasta podía sentir que el cielo la llamaba —A... mi... —Ella tranquilamente podría morir en paz bajo esos brazos musculosos y tonificados —¡Asami Sato! —El grito de Mako la trajo a la realidad.

—¿Eh? ¿Qué ocurre? —Preguntó fuera de sí.

—Estás babeando. —Sentenció frunciendo el ceño.

Ella se limpió la saliblva que apenas empezaba a salir y carraspeó.

—Bien ¿Decías algo, Mako? —Preguntó volviendo su atención a él nuevamente.

—Decía que dejaras de ver a Korra como si fueras un adolescente en pleno apogeo hormonal —Comentó con una media sonrisa.

—¡N-no lo hacía! —Negó un tanto nerviosa —Espera ¿Cómo sabes su nombre?

—La baba te delató —Soltó un suspiro —Korra Water es mi compañera de curso.

_Así que Korra ¿Eh? Tiene un hermoso nombre._

(...)

Asami se había recostado en la cama. Miraba al techo, pensativa ¿Iba a hacerlo? ¿No iba a hacerlo?

Tras pensarlo por media hora, se sentó de golpe y sonrió de oreja a oreja. Estaba decidida: Iba a llamar la atención de la morena, o su nombre no era Asami Sato.


	2. ¿Acercamiento?

**Descargo de responsabilidades. Ninguno de los personajes me pertenece.**

**Otra cosa. Muchas gracias por los comentarios, por los corazoncitos y la etiqueta esa que ponen para seguir esta historia, me animan a seguir escribiendo las locuras de Asami. Algunos capítulos serán cortos, otros no tanto. Lo importante es la calidad. Ahora con el capítulo dos ¡Que suban el telón!**

Ya lo había decidido: iba a conquistar a Korra a como dé lugar. Incluso su mirada brillaba con determinación. Pero, a los pocos segundos, la realidad la golpeó con tanta fuerza que se volvió a acostar en la cama.

—¿Cómo puedo acercarme a ella? —Pensó en voz alta mientras miraba el techo.

Ella empezó a descubrir su sexualidad cuando estaba en plena pubertad. Como toda mujer en esa etapa, ella no era muy agraciada: acné, frenos, coletas y lentes culo de botella, era la típica chica tímida que rondaba por las bibliotecas en los descansos. No solía tener amigos, ya que cuando la querían molestar y/o hacer bullying, ella se defendía gracias a los instructores que su padre le pagaba.

Luego nos meteremos en esos detalles, ahora nos concentraremos en su primer amor.

Cuando leía en la biblioteca, se le cayó un libro de la mesa. Era _Romeo y Julieta_ de William Shakespeare. Cuando lo quiso agarrar, alguien más imitó su acción, provocando que los dedos de ambas se rozaran. Cuando Asami levantó su mirada, pudo ver a una hermosa mujer de ojos claros y cabello castaño. Ella quedó encantada con la joven, y tras ese incidente, ella trató de saber más de ella, obteniendo como resultado solo un alias: Paquita.

Tras su encuentro fortuito con Paquita, ella se percató de que las mujeres le parecían sumamente atractivas, y los hombres no. Por eso, cuando terminó sus estudios previos a la universidad, hizo un cambio radical: ya no llevaba frenos, su cabello lo tenía tan liso como la seda, usaba o lentes de contacto o anteojos con un diseño más estilizado por si los primeros se perdían, y comenzó a maquillarse.

_Seguro seré irresistible cuando empiece mi vida universitaria. _Pensó, esperando que, al menos, alguna chica se quisiera acercar a ella.

Para su desgracia, no todo salió como lo previsto: desde que comenzó la carrera de ingeniería, ella atrajo solo a los chicos. En un principio, oleadas de hombres venían a conocerla, tanto de su carrera como de otras, mayores que ella o del mismo año. Mas ninguna mujer se le acercó, ni siquiera para entablar una amistad. Aunque eso no era raro: ella eligió una carrera en la que todos los que se registraban eran hombres, o al menos en la universidad a la que iba.

Meses después, se registró para ser una porrista. Pensando que así iba a obtener aunque sea una amiga, pasó la prueba con honores y comenzó a practicar con sus compañeras. Pero, debido a los gustos que ella tenía a comparación con las demás (autos, mecánica y tecnología en vez de moda, ropa color rosada y compras), no logró entablar un lazo estrecho con la gran mayoría. Eso sí, no la desplazaban; las noches de karaoke y cumpleaños, la invitaban a ella.

Volviendo al presente, Asami ya dudaba. No se le ocurría nada, puesto a que nunca pudo acercarse a una mujer, y esta vez iba a ser la primera.

—Lo haré por ti, Paquita —Dijo agarrando su celular.

(...)

Lunes. El día anterior, Asami estuvo todo el día buscando en Google métodos de conquistas para mujeres. Debido a que ella era nueva en eso, decidió en probar lo más básico: acercarse. Estaba segura de que, si lograba llamar su atención, podría tener una oportunidad con ella.

¿Qué salió mal? El perro.

Apenas era el receso, Asami se puso un poco más de perfume y maquillaje para impresionar. Lo que no contaba era que, apenas estaba dos metros de distancia de donde Korra se encontraba (por lo que Mako le dijo el día después al encuentro, ella estudiaba una rama de la criminología: criminología forense), su perro blanco entró en escena y se acercó a la porrista popular. De inmediato, cuando creyó que Korra la iba a ver, una oleada de chicos la rodearon, causando que el perro saliera disparado tal caricatura.

Debido a eso, ella se retiró a su cuarto. Al parecer, los métodos ortodoxos no iban a funcionar.


	3. Wiki How (1)

**Descargo de responsabilidad. Ninguno de los personajes me pertenece. A partir de aquí veremos cómo va a ir avanzando el asunto. Espero que disfruten de la lectura, como yo lo hago al escribirla.**

¿Qué había salido mal? Parecía algo sumamente sencillo: era acercarse y decirle "Hola". Luego de eso, si no se le ocurría nada, iba a preguntar si le gustaba el pan. Eso nunca fallaba.

En su habitación, estuvo buscando en Google mediante su celular. Ya estaba cansada de leer los mismos consejos, por lo que cambió su búsqueda de "¿Cómo acercarse a una mujer?" a "¿Cómo enamorar a una mujer?"

Las páginas que encontró le llamaron la atención: desde "Seducción infalible punto com" a "Moda y belleza", Asami andaba sumamente escéptica. Incluso se topó con un anuncio de "Amarres y amor" pero como ella no creía en eso, lo pasó por alto.

Eso fue hasta que, sorpresivamente, se encontró con una página, la cual le indicaba todos los pasos, teniendo junto a ellos varios dibujos explicativos. Sonriendo ampliamente, agarró un cuaderno y empezó a tomar nota.

(...)

_"Paso uno de tres: hacer que te note"_.

Era el receso del martes. Varios estudiantes de distintas carreras se conglomeraban en el campus. Había elegido el martes para acercarse, pero tuvo una gran desdicha en su contra, o al menos para Asami: en la hora previa, tuvo que fabricar una bomba de flujo mixto. Como resultado, terminó en su traje de trabajo el cual era una playera blanca (ahora manchada de aceite), pantalones con tirantes de color caqui y botas negras semejantes a las que usan los bomberos.

Tras haberse sacado la máscara de seguridad, teniendo el cabello desalineado y con su cuerpo cubierto por aceite de motor, caminaba a través del campus. Llamaba la atención de todos, pero ella solo pensaba en asearse.

Eso fue hasta que un perro blanco corrió hacia ella, teniendo entre sus faucer una playera de color azul.

—¿Qué tienes ahí? —Preguntó al animal, sin querer tocarlo.

—¡Naga! ¡Ven aquí! —Un grito llamó su atención.

Cuando vio el origen, Asami abrió los ojos cual platos. Corriendo desesperada, Korra se aproximó hacia su encuentro y, de inmediato, posó su mirada en la la futura CEO.

—Gracias por detener a Naga —Le habló con una enorme sonrisa.

Recién ahí reaccionó. Tras volver de La-La Land, le sonrió de lado y respondió con seguridad.

—No fue nada. Solo pasaba por aquí.

—Aún así, últimamente se escapa de casa —Bufó a lo bajo y negó con la cabeza.

—A veces, las mascotas suelen ser muy traviesas —Comentó según experiencias que tuvo con su hámster y su liebre.

—Ella ha sido siempre así. —Como si hubiera recordado algo, abrió sus ojos como platos —Cierto, tengo que hacer el trabajo con Mako ¡Gracias nuevamente!

Tras haber agarrado a Naga y llevándola con la correa, Asami se sintió sumamente feliz: al fin pudo acercarse a ella y llamar su atención.

"Paso uno, listo." Pensó con una enorme sonrisa. Mas, solo había un defecto: no pudo presentarse adecuadamente.

(...)

"Encuentra una excusa para hablar con ella."

Eso ahora era fácil para Asami. Después de todo, Mako era su entrada fácil a llamar la atención de Korra. Disculpándose mentalmente por lo que iba a hacer, el miércoles iba a usarlo para hablar más con ella.

Aprovechando a que no tenía taller, mandó mensaje a Mako si estaba ocupado. Él le respondió que estaba con Korra organizando el trabajo práctico que a ambos le asignaron. Decidida, recorrió el campus hasta que los halló a ambos hablando animadamente.

—Hola, Mako —Saludó Asami de forma animada.

Ambos alzaron la vista. Él se mostró asombrado, pero feliz. Levantándose y dándole un abrazo, ella correspondió con gusto, solo para sentir que alguien la estaba matando con la mirada.

Tras separarse del abrazo, pudo ver cómo Korra la miraba como si ella hubiera deshonrado a su vaca.

—¿Qué te trae por aquí, Asami? —Preguntó con una enorme sonrisa —Por cierto. Hace tiempo que no pasamos una noche juntos.

Eso era cierto. Mako y Asami solían pasar los fines de semana jugando videojuegos online mientras comían comida chatarra y estaban en llamada, cada uno en la comodidad de su hogar.

Mas, si alguien más escuchaba esa oración, podía ser entendida de forma muy distinta.

—Tienes razón. —Comentó con una enorme sonrisa —Sé que este fin de semana estarás ocupado. Y venía a avisarte que, cuando termines lo que debas hacer, tendrás una _"gran"_ sorpresa esperando en casa. —Le comentó en tono que rozaba lo coqueto.

Mako, ante eso, su sonrisa se volvió una mueca cómplice.

—Oh, no sabes cuánto he esperado por eso. —Un carraspeo lo volvió a la realidad, haciendo que ambos dirigieran su atención a Korra.

—Lamento interrumpir su charla toda romántica —Comentó sumamente fastidiosa —pero con Mako tenemos _planes_ ¿No es así? —Lo miró de forma desafiante.

—Ah es verdad —Terminó de reaccionar. —Luego seguimos hablando de eso ¿Te parece, Asami?

—Seguro —Agregó con una enorme sonrisa —Suerte en sus planes Mako, y... —Esto último lo dijo mirando fijamente a la chica que le gustaba.

—Korra. —Gruñó mientras clavaba su mirada en la de ella.

—Korra, es un lindo nombre. —Comentó de forma sincera —Fue un gusto conocerte, y espero que Mako no presente muchos problemas.

Tras los adioses, ella se retiró del sitio. Apenas salió del campus, soltó un suspiro pesado.

"Genial." pensó mientras sacudía levemente con la cabeza "Ahora piensa que Mako y yo estamos saliendo. Supongo que tendré que avanzar de otra forma."


	4. Wiki How (2)

**Descargo de responsabilidad. Ninguno de los personajes me pertenece.**

**Antes de seguir escribiendo, quisiera darle las gracias a quienes dejaron un comentario a esta historia. Tuve que atrasarme porque tuve problemas con mi internet. En fin. Espero que este capítulo les sea grato.**

Ya era fin de semana. Todo parecía tranquilo, mas en el interior de Asami, trataba de cómo aproximarse a Korra.

"¿Tendré que ser directa? No. Quizá ella no va por ese camino ¿Trato de ser su amiga? Eso quizá pueda funcionar, pero corro el riesgo de que jamás me vea como posible pareja."

La joven ingeniera estaba recostada en su cama, mirando hacia el techo. Había podido acercarse a su objeto de deseo el jueves pasado, pero creó un mal entendido.

"Si tan solo supiera que Mako y yo solo somos amigos" Suspiró resignada, teniendo ese pensamiento. Mas, otro pensar le hizo que le doliera el pecho.

—Quizá... gusta de Mako. —Dijo en voz alta y con cierto tono de amargura.

No era la primera vez que una chica hermosa se fijaba en él. Incluso Asami debía de admitirlo: a veces se sentía celosa por el imán femenino que él traía.

Mas, entre ellos dos, había algo que los unía más: él también era homosexual. Por lo que sabían muy bien cómo era ese suplicio de recibir confesiones del lado que menos les atrae.

Soltando otro suspiro, agarró su celular. Decidiendo que seguiría con el plan de esa página, comenzó a leer y a repasar una vez más su plan.

—Agradezco que Mako sea gay. —Dijo para sí misma —Si no lo fuera, esto se hubiera vuelto complicado.

"_Hazle cumplidos_. No. En mi posición actual, sería extraño eso. _Coquetea un poco con ella_. Ojalá pudiera hacerlo, y así caería ante mis brazos y... No. No pienses en eso ahora Asami, no querrás desvelarte ¿O sí? _Asegúrate de verte y oler bien_ ¿Es en serio? Supongo que esta página está dedicada a los hombres inexpertos en el amor, o que son otakus."

Sintiendo que esa página le sacaba canas verdes con el primer paso, decidió saltar al segundo. Leyendo las primeras líneas, las cuales consideró absurdas, el párrafo que le siguió hizo que se le prendiera la lamparita.

(...)

—Hola, Korra. —Asami se le acercó con una enorme sonrisa —Qué coincidencia encontrarnos en la biblioteca.

Mako ya estaba al tanto del plan de su amiga. Por ese motivo, decidió en ayudarla siempre y cuando ella hiciera lo mismo por su "crush". De esa forma, supo que ella iba a estar en ese sitio un martes.

Cuando la aludida escuchó esa voz, la miró y le dedicó una cara de pocos amigos.

—Hola. —Le dijo con un notorio desgano.

Eso hizo que a la futura CEO se le helara un poco la sangre. Incluso tuvo la mente en blanco por unos momentos, pero se las ingenió para no quedar en ridículo.

—¿Te molesta si me siento contigo? —Preguntó en tono moderado.

Korra, quien parecía tener un debate interno, soltó un suspiro y le hizo un ademán para que se sentara. Ampliando su sonrisa, se sentó enfrente de ella y le empezó a hablar en tono moderado.

—Dime ¿Cómo vas con el proyecto junto a Mako?

El nombre de su amigo hizo que Korra la mirara sorprendida. Carraspeando apenas, le respondió gruñendo a lo bajo.

—Pues... deberías preguntarle a tu _novio_.

Esa era la señal que Asami buscaba. Negando con la cabeza, le sonrió de forma amistosa.

—¿Mako y yo? Por favor, no. —Esas palabras sorprendieron a Korra —Él es mi amigo íntimo, nada más.

—¿Hablas en serio? —Preguntó la morena, sin molestarse en esconder su sorpresa.

—Muy en serio. —Aseguró la ingeniero.

Ella parpadeó varias veces. No podía creer que había caído en un malentendido. Sintiéndose patética, soltó un fuerte suspiro.

—Lo siento, creí que ustedes dos eran pareja. —Admitió.

—Suele suceder. —Dijo restándole importancia.

De inmediato, fueron calladas por la bibliotecaria. Recordando el lugar que estaban, en silencio decidieron cambiar números de celulares y así, entablar una hermosa amistad.

(...)

"_Escuchala _¿Quién iba a pensar que esa palabra iba a darme esta idea?" Pensó mientras terminaba su reporte para el jueves.

Habiendo recibido un mensaje, sonrió ampliamente: era Korra.

"Ojalá me pida para salir o para conocernos mejor" Pensó mientras lo abria. Mas, lo que no se esperaba era recibir un mensaje en cadena con la imagen de Piolín.

—... —Soltó un profundo suspiro y se dijo —Esto va a ser difícil.


End file.
